


Dimensional Love

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cuphead flirts with anything, Cuphead hides his inner gay, Help I decided to make this in the morning, I need my coffee, I'm sorry if it sucks, King Dice is kind of nicer here, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the good ending, when the Cup brothers burned the contracts, they decided to be merciful. The casino was still run by King Dice, but the Devil was kicked out and back in Hell.But what no one knows is that a a very old threat, hidden by the elders on the Isles, is on the brink of breaking out. It's not a who, it's a what.And two certain residents fall prey to it.Can the dice and the cup escape or will they die trying?





	Dimensional Love

_Legend has it that there was a different dimension than the Isles. This particular dimension was called the World of the Lost. It was dangerous and could not be contained._

_People often fell prey to it. But nobody knows how or where. They say that the last moment they saw these people, it was like they were being pulled by a magnetic force, walking with a dazed face. Screams came afterwards and when they ran to the source, there was nothing. The residents grew scared. Even the Devil himself was wary of this dimension._

_Some were foolish enough to go looking for this, thinking that they would be the ones who could conquer this mysterious force. But alas, they did not succeed._

_So the elders made a decision. They decided that the next generation and the ones that come afterwards will not know about this threat. They concluded that if the children were kept in the dark, it would keep them safe._

_The next generation was when King Dice was born and all that came afterwards. Sure enough, none of them knew what danger loomed in secret._

_But, this made them vulnerable. And it will strike back. No one would be ready._


End file.
